LEGO Skulduggery Pleasant: The Video Game
LEGO Skulduggery Pleasant: The Video Game '(aka Lego SP: The Videogame 1-9) is a new LEGO videogame based on and about the Skulduggery Pleasant series from the first book to the Death Bringer. Walkthrough 'Skulduggery Pleasant 1. Magic Starts from Somewhere *Playable characters: Stephanie Edgely, Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke. *Main locations: Gordon Edgely's mansion, Ghastly Bespoke's shop, street. *Boss: Serpine's Agent (3 hearts) *Achievement: And the Darkness Rained Upon Them *Characters Unlocked: Stephanie Edgely, Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke, Serpine's Agent. 2. Tanith Low Mission *Playable characters: Tanith Low, Mr Bliss *Boss: Untransformed Troll (2 hearts), Transformed Troll ( 5 hearts) *Main locations: Bridge *Achievement: A Stabbing Headache *Characters Unlocked: Tanith Low, Mr Bliss, Troll 3. That Little Bit of Crime *Playable characters: Stephanie Edgely, (suit,) Skulduggery Pleasant *Main locations: The Vault, the museum *Enemies: Vampires *Achievement: Scary Skin Shedders *Characters Unlocked: Vampire, Stephanie Edgely,(suit,) Oisen. 4. Hastle in the Castle * *Playable characters: Stephanie Edgely,(suit,), Cleaver Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke, Tanith Low. *Main locations: Nefarian Serpine's castle *Enemies- Hollow Men *Achievements- Ruining a perfectly good castle *Characters Unlocked- Nerfarian Serpine, Cleaver, 5. The Horrors Underneath *Playable characters: Stephanie Edgely,(suit,) Skulduggery Pleasant *Main locations: Underground Caves *Enemies: Dog Monsters, Blob Monster, Hollow Men *Achievement: Demons in the Dirt *Characters Unlocked- Hollow Men 6. Battle for the Sceptre *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke. *Boss: White Cleaver (4 hearts), Nefarian Serpine (6 hearts) *Main locations: Abandoned Warehouse, Streets, The Sanctuary *Enemies- Hollow men, Sanctuary Mage *Achievement- A lovely statue *Characters Unlocked- The White Cleaver, Valkyrie Cain, 'Skulduggery Pleasant: Playing With Fire' 1. Scapegrace Escape *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant *Main locations: City Rooftops *Boss- Scapegrace (1 heart) *Enemies- None *Achievement- Bad at being Bad *Characters Unlocked- Vaurien Scapegrace 2. The Scourge of England *Playable characters: Tanith Low, Sanctuary Mage *Boss: Spring Heeled Jack (5 hearts) *Main locations: London *Achievement''- Bouncing'' *Characters Unlocked- Spring heeled Jack,orrors *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Valkyrie Cain (Reflection) *Main locations: the Park *Boss: Dusk (4 hearts) *Enemies- Vampires *Achievement- A Sharp Tongue 4. Baron Vengeous *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, China Sorrows *Bosses- Dusk (4 hearts), Sanguine (4 hearts), Baron Vengeous (6 Hearts) *Main locations: China Sorrows' library *Enemies- Vampires *Achievement- No Noise In The Library Please 5. Roarhaven *Playable characters: Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Vaurien Scapegrace *Main locations: Roarhaven *Boss: Torment (5 hearts) *Enemies- Roarhaven Mage *Achievement-''Spider's are not nice'' 6. The Grotesquery *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith, Mr Bliss, China Sorrows (Fighter) *Boss: Baron Vengeous Armoured (10 hearts), The Grotesquery (10 hearts) *Main locations: The Hospital *Enemies- Hollow men *Achivement- Behave in the Hospital 'Skulduggery Pleasant: The Faceless Ones' 1. The Last Teleporter *Playable characters: Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain *Boss: Billy-Ray Sanguine (5 hearts) *Main locations: The Grandeur hotel, Floor 1, 2, and 3 *Enemies- Diablerie Sorcerer *Achievement- An old friend 2. The Diablerie *Playable characters: Tanith Low, Frightening Jones *Boss: Gruesome Krav (3 hearts), Murder Rose (3 hearts), Jaron Gallow (3 hearts) *Main locations: Building *Achievements- A Frightening fight 3. Framed *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Fletcher Renn *Main locations: The Sanctuary *Enemies- Sanctuary Mages *Achievement- It's wrong to steal 4. Liffey Bridge *Playable characters: Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Fletcher Renn, Tanith, Ghastly *Boss: Sea Hag (4 hearts) and Sanguine (3 hearts) *Main locations: Liffey Bridge *Achievements- No more games 5. Return of the Gods *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Mr Bliss, Tanith, Ghastly, White Cleaver, Solomon Wreath *Main locations: Aranmore Farm *Boss: Jaron Gallow (2 hearts) Murder Rose (2 hearts) Gruesome Krav (2 hearts) *Enemies- Hollow men *Achievements- A fabulous job 6. Batu *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Ghastly, White Cleaver, Solomon Wreath. *Boss: Batu (Faceless)( 7 Hearts), Rose (Faceless) (7 Hearts), Krav (Faceless) (7 Hearts) *Main locations: Aranmore Farm *Achievements- You did not just do that... 'Skulduggery Pleasant: Dark Days' 1. The Murder Skull *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Fletcher Renn, Ghastly Bespoke *Main locations: The Sanctuary, Valkyrie's house *Boss: Remus Crux (3 hearts) *Enemies- Chabon, Sanctuary Mages *Achievement- On the run again 2. Prison Escape *Playable characters: Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke. *Boss: Davina Marr (4 hearts) *Main locations: The Sanctuary Prison Cells *Enemies- Sanctuary Mages *Achievement- A truly horrible afternoon 3. Into the Portal *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Fletcher Renn, Tanith, Ghastly, China *Main locations: Faceless Ones' realm, Aranmore Farm. *Enemies- Faceless Monsters *Achievement- Mission accomplished 4. The Zombie Horde *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Anton Shudder, Mr. Jib, Ms. Nuncio, Sanguine *Boss: Vaurien Scapegrace (Zombie) (6 hearts), Thrasher (1 heart) *Main locations: The Midnight Hotel *Enemies- Zombies *Achievement- Mid-afternoon of the dead 5. Remnant Free *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Ghastly, China Sorrows *Boss: Kenspeckle Grouse (Remnant) (five hearts),(Dreylan Scarab, Spring-Heeled Jack, Sanguine, Dusk) (5 hearts each) *Main locations: Serpines' castle *Enemies- Hollow men *Achievement- More torture! 6. The Desolation Engine *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery, Tanith, Fletcher, Ghastly, China, Caelan, Thurid Guild *Boss: Spring Heeled Jack (four hearts), Dusk (four hearts), Dreylan Scarab (six hearts) *Main locations: Croke Park Stadium *Achievement- Fletcher saves the world 'Skulduggery Pleasant: Mortal Coil' 1. The Death Bringer *Playable Characters - Solomon Wreath, Necromancer, *Bosses- Finbar Wrong (Remnant) (8 hearts) *Main Locations - Tattoo Shop, Darquesse Vision *Achievements- A sensitive Sensitive 2. Tesseract *Playable characters: Tesseract, Scapegrace, Thrasher *Boss: Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, Ravel, Ghastly, Fletcher (5 heart each) *Main Locations: Roarhaven Bar, House *Enemies- Roarhaven Mages *Achievement- A Big Problem 3.The Remnant Catcher *Playable Characters - China Sorrows, Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Fletcher Renn, Ghastly, Gordon (Memory) *Boss - Burgundy Dalrymple (5 hearts) *Enemies- Remants *Achievement- The Key 4.Siege of the Hibernian Theatre *Playable Characters - China Sorrows, Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie, Caelan, Ghastly, *Boss - Frightning Jones (Remnant) (5 hearts), Tesseract (Remnant) (5 hearts), Anton Shudder (Remnant) (5 Hearts) *Enemies- Remnants *Achievements- Darquesse Quest 5. Darquesse *Playable Characters - Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Valkyrie *Bosses - Tesseract (Remnant) (3 hearts), Darquesse (12 hearts), Tanith (Remnant) (12 hearts) *Enemies- Remnants *Achievements- It can't be true... 6. The Silent Streets *Playable Characters - Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain *Boss - Tesseract (12 hearts) *Achievement- Lord Vile is back 'Skulduggery Pleasant: Death Bringer' 1. Jittered *Playable Characters - Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Darquesse *Bosses - The Jitter Girls (4 hearts) *Location - Bernadette Macguire's house *Achievements-'' Here comes Darquesse'' 2. Dragonclaw *Playable Characters - Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant *Boss - Warlock (3 hearts) *Locations - Necromancer Temple, Streets *Achievement- Don't insult a Necromancer 3. Melancholia Attacks *Playable Characters - Valkyrie Cain, Caelan, Valkyrie Cain (Reflection) *Boss - Melancholia St Clair *Locations - Valkyrie Cain's house, Cliff *Achievements- The Death Bringer *Level Description- Deflect shadow bolts thrown at you by Melancholia by standing infront of a mirror and swiftly moving. Every 3 hits Melancholia receives, she will weaken, and then she can be attacked. After depleting half of her health, she will shadow walks you to the Cliff and, in this place, you must dodge her attacks and wait for her to weaken, then shoot fire or shadow bolts at her. 4. The Ex-Death Bringer *Playable characters- Skulduggery pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Ghastly, Ravel, Lord Vile *Bosses-Dragon Claw (3 hearts),So SoSolomon Wreath (3 hearts), White Cleaver (3 Hearts), Melancholia st Clair (12 Hearts) *Location- The Neccromancy Temple, The Airport Car park *Enemies- Necromancers *Achievements- The Secret *Level Description- Arrive at the air port car park to halt reinforcements and defeat Dragon Claw, then make your way back to the Necromancy Temple and fight your way through the necromancer, including Solomon Wreath and The White Cleaver. Once you arrive at where Melancholia is, ddge her shadow bolts and deflcted them. After doing this, Skulduggery transforms into Lord Vile. Throw objects at her while fighting other necromancers, and then there is a cut scene 5. The Requiem Ball *Playable Characters - Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Darquesse, Melancholia St Clair, Vile *Bosses - Vandameer Craven (2 hearts), Melancholia St Clair (6 hearts), Lord Vile (8 hearts) *Locations - Valkyrie Cain's mansion, The Underground Tunnels, Haggard. *Achievements- The Grand Finale *Level description-Go to necromancer, fight Craven, fight Melancholia boss by delflecting spears of shadow back at her and dodging shodow waves.Then, keep back Vile by dislodging objects from above to fall on him.Then reach the end of the cave and start battle with Vile.Win by dodging shadow then Vile will shoot shadow at you which you deflect back at him to stun Vile then go up and punch him for a while.Vile's attacks will get harder to dodge and will kill with one hit.A cutscene follows. 6. Breaking Up *Playable Characters - Fletcher Renn, Valkyrie Cain *Boss: Caelan *Locations - Pier *Achievement- Well that went well *Level description- Caelan will run at you and you have to dodge so he runs into the wall.Then, after a cutscene fight Caelen as Fletcher by teleporting out of his way and when Caelen falls over,go over and attack him until all his heath goes. Kingdom of the Wicked The Were-Wolf of Dublin *Playable Characters - Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain *Boss: Were-Wolf (3 hearts) *Locations: Dublin Streets *Achievement: Who hunts small elephants? *Level description: Cutscene where the werewolf transforms, takes the gun off Valkyrie and bites it in half, and then it runs outside. You have to fight it while protecting the mortals from it. He will charge at you like a bull that will destroy you instantly.You have to lead him to run into the wall and then he will pull his head out and continue the attack. After three times he will pull his head out and be stunned, then as Skulduggery, you need to pick up the dart from the gun and stand over near the werewolf and a cutscene will occur in which Skuldugerry throws the dart at the werewolf and then the cleavers take him away. *Characters unlocked: Ed Stynes, Ed Stynes (Were-Wolf) The War- Good 1.Battle of Black Rock *Playable characters- Skulduggery (Human), Ghastly, Ravel, Deuce, Ghastly's mother, Eachan Meritorious *Bosses- Baron Vengeous (10 Hearts), Nefarian Serpine (10 hearts), Burgundy Dalympe (10 Hearts) *Main Locations- Warehouse 2: Hail Vile * Playable Characters: Ghastly, Dexter, Ravel, Ghastly's Mother *Boss- Lord Vile (10 hearts0 *Main Location- Plain 2. Battle of the Mountains *Playable characters- Auron Tenebrae, Skuludggery (Human), Morwenna Crow, Sagacious Tome *Bosses- Troll (10 hearts) *Main Locations- Mountains 3. The End *Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly, Meritorious, Morweena Crow, Sagacious Tome, Ravel, Deuce *Bosses- Mevolent (12 Hearts) The War- Evil 1. The Destruction of Marseilles's Sanctuary *Playable Characters- Mevolent, China Sorrows, Baron Vengeous, Murder Rose, Gruesome Krav, Jaron Gallow *Main Locations- The Sanctuary 2. Lord Vile *Playable Characters- Nefarian Serpine, Lord Vile, Mevolent, *Main Locations- The Mountains Characters *Stephanie Edgely - Also available in Stephanie Edgely (suit) *Power- Slap, low jump *Valkyrie Cain - Female jumping ability, Elemental, also available as Valkyrie (Necromancer) *Power- Shoots fire balls, medium jump, shoots shadow bolts. *Skulduggery Pleasant - Elemental, revolver pistol ,can read no-eye codes,flying, unlimited water time. *Power- Shoots fire balls, medium jump *Tanith Low - Female jumping ability,sword, run on walls abilty, also available as Tanith (Black), and Tanith (Remnant) *Power-Slashing, high jump *Ghastly Bespoke - Super Strength, fights with fists and elemental, also avaible as Ghastly Bespoke(Without scars) *Power- shoots fire balls, punches, medium jump *Fletcher Renn - can use teleport spots *Power- Hits 3 players by teleporting, low jump *China Sorrows - can use charm spots, can protect herself with a forcefield, can blast red light at enemies, also available in China (Remnant) or China (Fighter) *Power- Shoots red light, punches knock enemies back, medium jump *Mr Bliss - super strength, can knock enemies back with punches *Power- Super punches, high jump *Kenspeckle Grouse - can ward off vampires, also available as Kenspeckle (Remnant) *Power- Can taser enemies, low jump *Billy-Ray Sanguine - can use his razor, can use teleport spots, and read no eye-codes. *Power- slashing, medium jump *Dusk - super strength, run on walls ability, also available as Dusk (Vampire) *Power- Punches, high jump *Vaurien Scapegrace - Also available in Scapgrace (Zombie) Punches and kicks, Unlimited water time. *Power- Slap, low jump *Thrasher - Unlimited water time. *Power- Slap, low jump *Gordon Edgely - Also Available as Gordon (Ghost) and Gordon (Memory) *Power- Slap, can walk through certain walls *Caelan - super strength, run on walls ability, also avaible as Caelan (protector of Valquire Caín) *Power- Punches, high jump *The White Cleaver - super strength, run on walls ability, can defend with scythe, Unlimited water time. *Power- Slashing, high jump *The Grotesquery - super strength, can use teleport spots, punches kill enemies instantly, very slow *Power- Super punches, poison shooter *Springheeled Jack - can jump high and running on walls ability *Power- Very high jump, punching *Finbar Wrong - can use vision spots, also available as Finbar (Remnant) *Power- Mind punch, Can pick up objects, low jump *The Torment - Spider vomitting, also available as The Torment (Spider) *Power- Spider vomitting, slashing, Low/ High jump *Solomon Wreath - Necromancy *Power- Can shoot shadow bolts, Medium jump *Melancholia - Necromancy, aslo available as Melancholia(Death bringer)-Specialized necromancy,brake metal objects with fist. *Power- Shoots shadow bolts, can fly, Can shoot 10 shadow bolts in all directions *Craven - Necromancy *Power- Can shoot shadow bolts, Medium jump *High Priest Tenebrae - Necromancy *Power- Can shoot large shadow bolts, medium jump *Thurid Guild - also available as Guild (Elder) or Guild (football field) Keys to sanctuary and Elemental. *Power- Can shoot fire balls, Medium jump, (Football field only) killer disc (kill enemies in one hit) *Anton Shudder - super strength, can knock enemies back with punches, also available as Shudder (Gist) *Power-Super punches, Flying, super speed, medium jump *Mr Jib - Elemental *Power- Can shoot fire balls, medium jump *Miss Nuncio - Fights with short blade *Power- Slashes, can break all codes, low jump *Vampire - Run's on walls ability, Super strength *Moloch-Run on walls ability, Super Strength *Power- High Jump, make Infected from civilians *Power- Punches, High jump *Zombie - Punches, and bites, Unlimited water time. *Power- Punches, low jump *Infected- Punches and bites *Cassandra Pharos - can use vision spots *Power- Can lift up friendly characters with her mind, low jump *Davina Marr - Elemental and gun. *Power- Can shoot fire balls, medium jump *Baron Vengeous - lethal stare (3 seconds) can break objects with his stare, also available as Armored Vengeous- Specialized necromancy, and stare *Power- Lethal stare, Punches, Medium jump, shadow bolts *Frightning Jones - can break metal objects with his stare *Power- Slashing, fire eyes, medium jump *Geoffrey Scrutinous - Fights with fists *Power- Slaps, Can break all codes *Hieronymous Deadfall - fights with fists like sledgehammers, knocks enemies back with punches *Power- hammer hands *Lightning Dave - can fire lightning blasts *Power- Lightning blasts *Madam Mist - can shoot spider web that sticks enemies to the ground temporarily, also available as Madam Mist (Spider) and as Madam Mist (sanctuary) *Power- Can freeze enemies with web, medium jump, Slashing, High jump *Nefarian Serpine - can break metal objects with hand, can kill enemies instantly with red hand, can fire purple blasts of energy, also available as Nefarian Serpine (Sceptre) *Power- Shoots shadow bolts, instant killl hands (5 sec cooldown) can smash objects with sceptre, low jump *Philomena Random - Fights with feet *Power- Kicks, Can break all codes, low jump *Serpine's Agent - Elemental, invincible against fire, dies when touching water. *Power- Can shoot fire balls, medium jump *Tesseract - can break metal objects with fists, super strength, one punch kills *Power- Super punches, high jump, can slash objects *Lord Vile - Specialized necromancy,super strength,break metal obejetcs with fist, one punch kills. *Skulduggery Pleasant(Lord Vile)Specialized necromancy(ressurrection spots,shadow walls/spikes,shadow walking),specialized elemental(flying,fire streams,air walls,ground crumble spots),revolver,super strength,brakes metal objects with fist,one punch kills,can read no-eye codes,unlimited underwater time,. *Power- Flying, very High jump, super punches, can shoots shadow bolts. *Faceless One - cannot be hit by enemies (except bosses),can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts,one punch kills,flying,can read no-eye codes, Unlimited water time,can use teleport spots,charm spots and forcefield,can block attacks with fists,can blast red light,walk on walls ability,can blast yellow light,posses other characters,super strength,kill with glare,latent energy and healing. *Power- instant kill slap, invulnerability to most attacks, low jump *Cleaver - super strength, can block attacks with scythe *Powers- Slashing, high jump *Erskine Ravel - Elemental *Powers- Can shoots fire balls *Mevolent - Elemental, unlimited water time *Powers- Can shoot large fire balls, high jump *Esryn Vanguard - Elemental *Power- Can shoot fire balls, medium jump *Corrival Deuce - Elemental, can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts *Power- can shoot fire balls, medium jump *Melissa Edgely - No Ability *Power- slap, high jump *Desmond Edgely - No Ability *Power- Punch, low jump *Carol Edgely - also available as Carol (Gown) *Power- slap, low jump *Crystal Edgely - also availabe as Crystal (Gown) *Power- slap, Low jump *Fergus Edgely - No Ability *Power- Punch, Low jump *Beryl Edgely - No Ability *Power- Slap, Low jump *Batu - carries a pitchfork *Power- Slashing, Low jump *Jaron Gallow - fights with fists *Power- Punching, medium jump *Murder Rose - female jumping ability, run on walls ability, fights with knives, also available as Murder Rose (Sword) *Power- Slashing, high jump *Gruesome Krav - Super Strength *Power- Super punching, medium jump *Gruesome Krav (Faceless One) - can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts, Unlimited water time. *Power- Punching, purple beam, low jump *Murder Rose (Faceless One) - can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts, Unlimited water time. *Power- Punching, purple beam low jump *Batu (Faceless One) - can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts, Unlimited water time. *Power- Punching, purple beam, low jump *Cameron Light - can use teleport spots *Power- Hits 5 players by teleporting, medium jump *Emmet Peregrine - can use teleport spots *Power- Hits 5 players by teleporting, medium jump *Dreylan Scarab - can use charm spots, can use a forcefield, can blast red light at enemies *Power- Can blast red bolts, medium jump *Anathem Mire (Ghost) - Unlimited water time. *Power- Punching *Burgundy Dalrymple - fights with big sword, super strength *Power- Slashing, high jump *Clarabelle - also available as Clarabelle (Remnant) *Power- Slapping, low jump *Eachan Meritorious - can create shields to protect himself and Elemental. *Power- Can shoot fire balls *Sagacious Tome - can use teleport spots *Power- Can hit 10 players by teleporting, low jump *Morwenna Crow - Necromancy *Power- Skatters 10 shadow bolts in all directions *Doctor Nye - can use torture spots, can throw up to 8 scapels at once, can blast red light at enemies. *Power- Can shoot red light, throw 10 scapels at a wall to make a ladder, very high jump *Quiver - Necromancy *Power- can shoot shadow bolts *Sea Hag - can control water and unlimited water time. *Power- super speed, slashing *Valkyrie (Reflection) - Female jumping ability *Power- Slap, low jump, loking like Valkire *Darquesse - Specialized necromancy,brake metal objects with fist, elemental *Power- Can shoot gold spark in all directions, repairs 1 heart per 3 seconds *Detective Pennant - revolver pistol, Elemental *Power- Can shoot fire balls *Ed Stynes - low jump, punches *Ed Stynes (Were-Wolf) - high jump, sprint ability, melee claws Differences From The Book Sceptre of the Ancients #When Valkyrie is in the mansion, she looks around and finds strange paintings. #When the man comes in, Valkyrie screams and throws many things at him (vase, fork, etc.) #Ghastly looks surprised when he sees Valkyrie with Skulduggery. #Skulduggery takes his hat off, and accidentally puts a pink frilly one back on again. #Tanith sticks her sword in the troll's neck, then lands on the edge of it, flinging the troll's head off. #Once Tanith kills the Troll, Mr Bliss is applauding while wearing 3-D Glasses and popcorn. #When Valkyrie looks confused, Skulduggery pulls out a magic scroll which has a moving picture of Gordon Edgely, then it shows the secret underground cavern and Serpine coming in and killing Gordon, then looking angry because there is no key. It then shows Gordon with the key, a brooch, and giving it to Aunt Beryl. This is most likely done because they do not talk in the game. #Skulduggery comes with Valkyrie to Beryl's house, dressed as a dog. When Beryl walks away, Skulduggery gets out of the costume and looks angry. This is done to make it co-op friendly. #In the underground caves, Valkyrie is captured by a glob and she has to feed it to make it move. #Instead of stabbing a Cleaver in the chest, Serpine takes his head off, pours in a potion, then puts the head back on and shakes the Cleaver, creating the White Cleaver. Skulduggery gasps and gets angry at Serpine, but Serpine raises his red hand, and Skulduggery's bones start swirling around him. #For some reason, when the Sceptre zaps people, they immediately turn to ash. But in the boss battle with Serpine, he has to be zapped five times before turning into a dark grey skeleton. As a skeleton, Serpine runs at Skulduggery, but Skulduggery pulls out a fan which turns Serpine to ashes. Playing With Fire #Valkyrie and Skulduggery have to chase Scapegrace in the city, but can't use magic in front of mortals or Cleavers will come to arrest you. #Scapegrace cries and chucks a tantrum after being captured. #Spring Heeled Jack hears a baby crying and goes after it, but runs into Tanith Low. #When Jack goes into the room, instead of a baby he finds a radio which then explodes, knocking Jack backwards. After getting up, Tanith shuts the window and locks it, smiling. #At the park, Valkyrie's reflection helps Valkyrie fight Dusk. This is done to make it co-op friendly. #When facing Dusk's Infected, Valkyrie and her reflection have to put salt in the lake, then destroy the platform Dusk is on to make him fall into the saltwater lake. He will then jump out of the lake, smoke rising from his backside, and runs off. #Vampires are hurt by saltwater even by touching it, not just by swallowing it. #Kenspeckle Grouse is obmitted. #When they face Vengeous, Sanguine and Dusk at China's place, they must scare them away with their worst fears. For Vengeous, you must create a toy Faceless One and kill it. For Dusk, you must create a water leak and pour salt in it. For Sanguine, you must fight him and take his straight razor. #When Sanguine's razor is taken away, he starts to cry, but Dusk slaps him and they go. #Instead of wanting Valkyrie dead, the Torment wants a giant fly. However, he does show negative emotions when seeing Valkyrie and if Valkyrie hurts him he will try and kill her then smiles evilly. # Billy-Ray Sanguine seems to be the comic relief in a way, because he is always getting hurt. When he is defeated at China's place, he escapes into the ground but is swept away in the sewer. When the Grotesquery awakens, Sanguine (dressed as a nurse) flirts with it, making the Grotesquery punch Sanguine into the ceiling. #When fighting, Skulduggery shoots fire at Vengeous. He then runs around on fire until Skulduggery trips him over. Vengeous crawls to the Grotesquery, but it just takes Vengeous' fiery head off and throws it a mile away, making it resemble a shooting star, but screaming. The Faceless Ones #Billy-Ray Sanguine gets angry when Valkyrie shows him the straight razor mockingly. #Fletcher gets scared and vanishes after Valkyrie and Skulduggery fight with Sanguine. #Tanith is on the phone with Frightening Jones and they flirt when suddenly Peregrine flies apart, and Tanith sees Gruesome, Murder Rose and Jaron Gallow there. Tanith grabs Frightening Jones out of the telephone conversation, and they go after the Diablerie members. #As Tanith waves at them, Murder throws a knife through Tanith's hand. Tanith tries to shake it out and falls off the building, getting badly injured and even smashing through a building. #Instead of burning acid into their arms, Batu walks around and stamps everyone with symbols. #The Grotesquery's torso is high up, and you have to get it and climb back down again. #Scapegrace is seen running around not in a prison, and poses a small threat, such as attracting Cleavers to yourself or crashing something or trying to hurt you. #The Sea Hag is a boss and will throw lobsters and corpses at you. #After defeating the Sea Hag, she will lunge at Fletcher then grabs him and drags him in the water. #If you use Water on the Sea Hag, she will gain any lost hearts. #As soon as the Faceless Ones come and possess Krav and Rose, Jaron Gallow gets frightened and takes off his arm which has the Faceless One mark on it, then runs off screaming. #When the farmer reveals himself to be Batu, Valkyrie picks up a sword and attempts to slice Batu, but Batu jumps out the way and Valkyrie accidentally slices Sanguine, who yelps and escapes. #Batu (possessed by a Faceless One) is the boss and when defeated, the Faceless One leaps out of Batu's body, grabs Skulduggery and Skulduggery, the Faceless One and Batu gets sucked in the portal. #When Jaron Gallow sees Batu possessed by a Faceless One, he casually takes his arm off, throws it away and walks off, whistling. Dark Days #When Scarab is set free from prison, he takes a long time to cross the road and Billy-Ray Sanguine accidentally runs him over with his car. Sanguine smiles sheepishly, then rebuilds Scarab who punches him. They both hop into the car and drive off. A piece of paper with the Desolation Engine falls out of the car and onto the road... #Sanguine accidentally murders Scapegrace when he bursts out of the ground where Scapegrace is standing, killing him. Scarab laughs and turns Scapegrace into a Zombie. #When Kenspeckle Grouse is possessed by a Remnant, he is seen hammering nails into Tanith Low ( though there isn't any blood and Tantith isn't transfixed by the pain) on a chair, and he happily drinks a cup of tea. He impishly draw a monocle and a moustache on her face, and walks away. This is when Valkyrie attempts to save Tanith. #There is a cheat in Serpine's castle, where you can turn into a Hollow Man and if you make six other Hollow Men, you get the achievement. #Caelan tries to act cool, but walks into a streetpost and angrily destroys it. Mortal Coil Level 1 Christmast house Characters Valquire Cain, Skuldugery Pleasant Boss Tesseract Unlocked characters Valquire Cain , Skuldugery Pleasant Skin Face, Tesseract, Skuldugery Plesasant car Achivement And the good guys win Death Bringer Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO